The periodic, time-discrete scanning undertaken in every transversal filter of the signals pending on the input side leads to disruptions which can be attributed thereto that input-side interference signals whose frequency is different from that of the frequency range of the use signal to be filtered by the interval of the clock pulse frequency of the transversal filter or a multiple thereof are transmitted to the output of the filter and effect a falsification of the filter output signal. In order to counter this influence, which is designated in the English language as "aliasing", a low pass filter may be connected to the input of the transversal filter, which low pass largerly attenuates the frequency ranges determined by means of the clock pulse frequency and its harmonic oscillations in which transmissions of such interference signals occur.
Thereby, however, it is disadvantageous that RC series low passes which, for example, are mentioned for this purpose in the article "Antialiasing Inputs for Charge-Coupled Devices" by C. H. Sequin in the IEEE Journal of Solid State Circuits, Vol. SC-12, No. 6, Dec. 1977, pages 609 through 616, particularly page 609, right-hand column, last paragraph, are not realizable without further ado in intergrated circuit technology when limiting frequencies in the range of a few kHz are strived for. Since the upper limit for capacitances which are to be manufactured in integrated circuit technology and are to be arranged together with the CTD transversal filter on a chip generally lies at a few pF, precise filter resistances in the magnitude of G.OMEGA. must be employed in order to achieve such limiting frequencies.